Some Mistakes Are Intended
by What Words Can Do
Summary: Sasuke goes over to Naruto's house on the Captain's orders, but stumbles onto something that makes him go wild with lust. Please note the M rating. SasuNaru oneshot.


Sasuke marched along the street, clutching the piece of paper angrily in his hands. Captain Kakashi Hatake had given him this- Naruto's address, and told him to go fetch him. Sasuke knew that there weren't any important meetings today, and he suspects that it's just another prank from the team. They think he's gay. (He is, though. He settled that matter with himself last week.)They also think Naruto's gay.

Sasuke found Naruto's apartment, and knocked on his door loudly. Tapping his feet impatiently, he waited.

Nothing.

Nothing but faint snoring in the background.

Sasuke's mind told him to go, run back to the Captain, and tell him some excuse. Another part inched him closer to the door. He was suddenly filled with curiosity.

Not knowing what overcame him, Sasuke kicked the door open and strode in. Locating Naruto's bedroom, Sasuke stood rooted in front of it. He could hear quiet snoring, and, oh god, was that _moaning_?

His pants twitched. Disgusted, Sasuke threw open the door.

"Oi! Naruto! Time to wake up now!"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke strode to the bed, and yanked the cover off and stifled a scream.

Naruto, or at least one part of Naruto, was already up.

He suddenly felt himself grow hot down there, and his pants were beginning to get too tight.

Sleeping Naruto was actually quite adorable.

Naruto stirred, and opened his eyes. He screamed when he saw Sasuke looming over him, and screamed even louder when he realized what was in his pants.

Stammering, Naruto greeted Sasuke, and sprinted out the door with a pillow covering his boner.

But Sasuke was too fast. Not knowing what overcame him, he grabbed Naruto's wrists, and pinned him against the wall.

"Quite the tent you've got there, Naruto."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke inched closer to Naruto, his breath brushing against Naruto's neck.

"What do you dream of, Naruto?" He whispered quietly. He smirked when he felt Naruto shiver underneath him. "Must be delicious the way you light up at night."

Sasuke's pants were much too tight now.

"Come on, Naruto," Sasuke's hands started to lightly tease Naruto's erection through the thin fabric, "Tell me."

At Sasuke's first contact, Naruto's dick grew harder still. He trembled as he looked down. When his head came up again, his back pressed against the cold wall as Sasuke's lips crashed down.

Wasting no time, Naruto pulled his hands out of Sasuke's grasp and pulled Sasuke's head closer.

Their mouths opened, and their tongues met, fighting for dominance. What they both wanted to do to each other…

Sasuke moved closer, and Naruto gave a small gasp as their erections pressed together. Sasuke moved closer to the bed, and Naruto followed, still kissing him deeply.

Breaking apart to get oxygen, Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off, and Naruto did his. They crashed against each other again, skin on skin, Sasuke's fingers gently brushed against Naruto's neck, and his mouth moved along the trail of goosebumps that formed.

Sasuke took Naruto's nipples into his fingers, working them expertly that caused small sighs and moans from Naruto that went straight to his crotch. Becoming heavily aware of the fabric still on them, Naruto pulled off Sasuke's pants and boxers quickly, and stripped himself of any clothing as well.

Fully bare in front of each other now, Sasuke's eyes widened in anticipation upon seeing Naruto's dripping manhood.

Naruto was still lying on his back. All he heard was his heart pounding quicker and quicker every minute. He will kill a man if nothing happens right now.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's thighs slightly apart, but when he was met with resistance, he whispered quietly into Naruto's ear: "Relax. This will be good, I promise."

Naruto obliged, and watched as he dark-haired man sat in between the gap of his legs. Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's dick, and started moving it.

He moved his hand. Ever. So. Slowly.

Naruto gasped at the pleasure he was receiving with every lap Sasuke's hand was making. But he hated the teasing. He moved his hips in the opposite direction of Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke stopped him.

Knowing that Naruto was so sexually frustrated made Sasuke a tiny bit more turned-on. He loved the sight of Naruto squirming in pleasure underneath him. Slowly, he made his hand move quicker.

Naruto's hips buckled. Moaning, he whispered: "More."

If Naruto wanted more, then more he would get. Sasuke moved his hands quicker, and quicker, feeling his erection getting harder and harder at Naruto's every moan.

Knowing that Naruto was coming close to the edge, Sasuke took the tip into his mouth, and twirled his tongue around. Naruto moaned even louder, and threaded his fingers into Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke tore his head away, and resumed giving Naruto one hell of a handjob. Naruto was coming close now and he was moaning Sasuke's name loudly.

"S-Sasuke. Yes, oh god, yes, oh god, oh god, oh god. Sasuke, I'm so close. OH GOD SASUKE…"

Naruto came hard, his hips lifted off the bed. Sasuke had to jerk his face to one side to avoid getting hit in the saw by Naruto's seed.

But the fun wasn't over yet. Not tonight.

Sasuke moved up to straddle Naruto's waist and leaned down to kiss him again. Their erections pressed against each other, sending tingling sensations up Naruto's spine. He was a hot mess now. Sasuke seemed to pinpoint every oversensitive spot around his neck that would make him melt into a wanton little bastard.

Still kissing him, Sasuke thrusted his hips down. The ultimate pleasure he received made him see stars. He was also rewarded by a sharp tug of his hair, and audible gasp from the man underneath him. For the next few moments, he kissed Naruto while gently caressing his back. Sasuke started to circle his hips, so Naruto moaned into his mouth.

When Naruto couldn't take the slow movements anymore, he thrusted his hips upwards, causing sudden friction that made them both gasp in pleasure.

Sasuke smiled against Naruto's neck.

"Naughty boy, Naruto." Sasuke lifted himself off Naruto. "All right, then. "

Sasuke stood up and fumbled in Naruto's cupboard until he found a bottle of lube and a condom. His legs were shaking, and with every step, he felt like he was going to fall. When he finally got what he needed, he positioned himself between Naruto's legs.

He felt Naruto's muscles stiffening. Sasuke reached up to stroke Naruto's cheek gently. "Relax."

He used his finger to stretch open the ring of muscle. Naruto bit into his pillow. He knew this was going to hurt, and it will get better.

When Sasuke felt it was fairly stretched out, Sasuke entered him. He moaned quietly. God, did that feel good. He saw Naruto writhe underneath him with a silent scream of pain.

Sasuke pushed himself in again, the pleasure was blinding. After a few more slow thrusts, Naruto started to arch his back off the bed. He gave a violent spasm as a wave of overwhelming sensation washed over him.

Feeling Naruto moved around him only made Sasuke moan again.

Sasuke pushed in again.

"Harder." Naruto moaned into the pillow.

Sasuke thrust into him this time. It took a few times until he raised another moan from Naruto's lips. That only encouraged him to go faster and faster.

"Harder." Naruto cried out, louder than ever.

Sasuke went harder, enjoying the heavenly sight before his eyes. Tsunamis of pleasure rolled through him.

"S-Sasuke. Gonna. Go-Gotta."

Sasuke felt the same way.

"Come on!" Sasuke growled.

He continued thrusting harder and harder, until Naruto finally gasped, and his hips buckled, and his back arched.

With the picture of Naruto's climax burned into his mind, Sasuke felt his ejaculate hit the restraint of the condom.

After slowly easing his way out, Sasuke peeled of the filthy condom, and disposed of it in the garbage.

Walking was so painful. He could feel his body heat radiating off of him. He collapsed next to Naruto. Naruto cupped Sasuke's jawline, and brought his mouth over Sasuke's. It was such a sweet, and gentle kiss.

When they broke apart, Naruto asked: "Coming over tonight?"

Sasuke laughed. "I can always persuade Captain Hatake to make me come over again."


End file.
